


Warmth in Winter

by Brachydios



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachydios/pseuds/Brachydios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenyatta and Genji share a winter morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth in Winter

Speckles of snow drifted gently from the heavens as the ground lay blanketed in a soft, white cover of the crystalline flakes brought on by the grey clouds above. Trees were clothed in a delicate white as frost hanged with the flora’s extremities, the water present were veiled with a thin sheet of ice above the surface, shielding the aquatic residents within an icy housing.

 

Winter had come full swing into Nepal, bringing with it a quiet, delicate ambience to the environment, chilled air and velvety cloaks to cover the land. It might have been considered an unbearable cold to those unaccustomed to the weather, especially those who were not adapted to live upon the Himalayan mountain range, but for the locals who resided in a small village at the base of a Shimbali monastery, life carried on as usual, albeit arranged to fit the weather more suitably.

 

And life carried on in typical fashion for the Omnic monks themselves who resided within the grand monastery jutting outside the face of the mountain as well. Those who were already up from recharging for the night busied themselves within the temple with their duties, some engaged in prayer or meditation, others properly brushing snow off that accumulated upon the windowsills and roof of the temple, while some were involved with interacting with the community within the village itself or welcoming any stray guests that presented themselves, Omnic and Human alike.

 

The morning was quiet. Early enough that some residents of the village were still lying within their beds, warm and comfortable, some houses having a string of smoke slivering out from their chimneys to indicate a pleasant fire within. Tender, echoing rings of bells from the monastery soothed the landscape like a lullaby, cradling those who heard it in a imperturbable calm.

 

Normally, about this time or even earlier, Zenyatta would already be up. He would have already conducted himself with his duties among the temple for the better part of the morning, engaging with his routine with utmost proficiency and satisfaction like his siblings who were currently doing the same this morning. It was also a time Genji would be up as well, eagerly helping with master with said duties.

 

But as it stood, Zenyatta was not with his fellow monks, nor was Genji, in fact they had yet to be seen. Usually the fact that Zenyatta’s room lay empty and bare coupled with the fact neither he nor his student had not been spotted for the morning would have been cause for alarm, but such a fact only caused a bubbling sense of amusement among Zenyatta’s kin, because they all already knew where he and Genji actually were.

 

Genji’s room had grown to be more personalized than Zenyatta’s in comparison. Zenyatta had never really needed much room or material objects to decorate his modest living space. His living space which had been laid bare for quite some time, because Zenyatta had all but unofficially moved into Genji’s room some time prior to be closer to his student. Closer to his lover.

 

Zenyatta’s presence within Genji’s room was very apparent to those looking from the outside, not only was the clutter that Genji had acquired from his years of living in monastery now an _organized_ clutter thanks to the monk, Zenyatta also had a knack for collecting potted plants of various species. Green foliage carefully adorned and brightened the room from calculated locations to best beautify the living space. Or, in Zenyatta’s words, to bring in harmony within the room.

 

( _"We are going to live in a forest at this rate, master." Genji once said, as he joyfully surveys Zenyatta, who appeared to be in deep concentration as he held his chin in one hand and attentively admired his work of arranging the small plants on the shelf._

 

_"Better a forest than a dump, Genji."_

 

 _Genji scoffs, "It was not_ that _bad, you exaggerate, you are merely a stickler for organization."_

  
  
_"True, I do exaggerate. And I am a stickler in annoying you with my presence, not organization." The monk muses, as he turns to face Genji fully._

 

_"Its a good thing I enjoy being annoyed by you, then." Genji responds, folding his arms in front of him and tilting his head to the side slightly._

 

_"So you do not disapprove, then, of living in the forest, my student?"_

  
  
_"Certainly not. Its a good aesthetic. Good for the soul I'm sure."_ )

 

And, on this specific morning, the room had a gracious, comfortable sea of a seemingly over abundance of blankets and pillows that encapsulated the Omnic and cyborg in what one could aptly described as a small fort.

 

Snow drifted in the room from the open window on the far side of the wall, the coldness outside but a mere memory to the two occupants within, warm and cozy.

 

Genji stirred slightly, a rustle within the fort, as he slowly brought his eyes open. His visor lay upon the desk next to the futon where he lay, taken off the night prior as he readied himself for slumber with Zenyatta. His head upon the Omnic’s chest as he listened to the soft humming of  his internal mechanisms, a song that carefully lulled Genji into a peaceful sleep many times.

 

That, he remembered clearly from the night before, what he didn’t recall was the fact he appeared to be held captive in a cocoon of blankets.

 

A smile was brought on his scarred lips, a small sense of amusement bubbling itself within him as he realized Zenyatta must have collected the extra quilts sometime during the night. It was winter, after all, and Genji could only assume Zenyatta had done so because he noticed Genji was perhaps shivering. It would not be the first time.

 

Genji let out a content sigh, gently aligning himself to peer up to Zenyatta, whose arms cradled Genji’s body as the ninja lay on top of the monk.

 

Zenyatta himself appeared to still be in a state of hibernation, the lights that dotted his face plate dim, his head slightly to the side as he lay upon a large pillow beneath them.

 

Genji would be satisfied, truly, to just gaze upon his master’s peacefully recharging form, admiring the details of his metal plating and robotic intricacies. And he did so, for a moment, before he carefully lifted himself slightly and brought his face closer to Zenyatta’s, bringing his lips to softly make contact on the smooth metal of Zenyatta’s face in a small kiss.

 

The lights on Zenyatta’s forehead lit up instantly, and Genji couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle at how fast Zenyatta came out of recharging as the monk looked down and peered at his lover.

 

“Good morning,” Genji whispered, absolute affection radiating from his voice, a tired happiness it possessed as he leaned on Zenyatta's chest.

 

Zenyatta let out an appreciative hum, his way of smiling, as he brought a hand from under the covers to lightly brush Genji’s cheek.

 

“Good morning, my little sparrow,” Zenyatta spoke, his voice warm and hugging Genji in fondness. The cyborg smiles at the pet name and leans into Zenyatta’s touch lovingly, letting his eyes slip closed.

 

Genji let out a small hum of appreciation, a sound Zenyatta had once affectionately called a “purr” once and hadn't stopped calling it such since as he realized how it flustered Genji.

 

The cyborg opened his eyes once more look back up to Zenyatta.

 

“Was it cold last night?” Genji asked, raising what was left of his eyebrow as he averted his gaze for a moment to the blankets before returning back to Zenyatta.

 

“No colder than usual.” Zenyatta responding, his hand back under the covers to caress Genji’s back, moving in soothing circles upon Genji’s cybernetic spinal array.

 

“Have you made a habit then, of hoarding blankets?” Genji gives a crooked smile that comes naturally to him as breathing. His past, newly cyborg self might have thought it ridiculous and impossible he could come by smiling so casually, - with his visor off, no less - shrouded in bitterness and anger towards the world around him. Genji is thankful those days are at an end. He is thankful he is able to spend his new days with the monk he currently lay on top of.

 

“Only if it allows me a few more moments with a certain cyborg.” Zenyatta says, his voice wrapping itself around Genji like one of the comfortable blankets.

 

“I do not think you need a web of cotton to enjoy the time with this cyborg, master.” The initial drowsiness of waking it slowly fades from Genji as he gives Zenyatta a quizzical look.

 

“Perhaps not, no,” Zenyatta muses, shifting slightly beneath both the blankets and Genji, “but it does provide a comfortable accommodation, which I believe this cyborg would enjoy, don’t you think?”

 

Genji snickers, “Your wisdom knows no bounds, master, time and time again you prove to be correct in most things.”

 

“You flatter me with facts, my dearest student.”

 

Genji wiggles slightly to lay in a more comfortable position, “Sneaky however, I’ll admit, creating such a snug swaddle to steal the time from this cyborg. One could say that’s cheating.”

 

“ _‘Steal’, ‘cheating’_ ”, Zenyatta repeats, a mock sense of offense in his words as he shakes his head, “Such _strong_ words Genji, you wound me.”

 

“It was a devious plan on your part master, you have this cyborg imprisoned. How will he start his training for the day if he is confined in this insidious trap?”

 

Genji rolls slightly onto his side, a playful smirk on his lips as he waits for Zenyatta’s response.

 

“An easy question to answer,” Zenyatta says, a smile in his voice as he wraps his arms around Genji’s slim waist, leaning his face forward to whisper,  “He won’t. Not as long as I have him.”

 

Genji gasps in mock surprise, “ _Woe is me_ ,” he says dramatically, bringing his hand to his forehead and shifting the upper half of his body in a false lament, “Whatever shall I do, captured by a sneaking, cheating monk.”

 

Zenyatta tightens his hold on Genji’s waist, bringing him closer still so that their bodies are flushed together, fitted together like a puzzle piece, “Another easy question to answer. Simply stay a while and satisfy the monk.”

 

“ _Oh?_ ” Genji says mischievously, his hands slowly exploring the grooves of Zenyatta’s body, dipping his voice into a low whisper,“‘Satisfy’, you say? What could you possibly mean by that?”

 

“ _Fiend_ ,” Zenyatta says in jest, Genji snorts in amusement, “What is the expression humans use? ‘Get your head out of the gutter’?”

 

Genji laughs in earnest, swinging his head back before he delves into small giggles as Zenyatta hums along, fondly admiring the way Genji’s nose crinkles as he smiles, his laughter bringing a sense of comforting warmth inside his circuits.

 

“I did not even say anything, master, I was merely asking for clarification,”  Genji says merrily, “ _you_ are the one to jump to conclusions, having impure thoughts first thing in the morning, are we?”

 

“Ah, you’ve caught me. Ratted me out. Like a true ninja,” Zenyatta expresses, a sigh escaping him, before he fixes Genji with a certain look that can only be recognised when one has dated a being with a static face long enough, “We’ll have to discuss those impure thoughts later tonight, I think.” the monk whispers, and Genji smirks.

 

“Oh _definitely,_ master. I’ll hold you onto that.”

 

“I'll try not to disappoint then, my dearest student.” Zenyatta replies, the two contentedly share a good natured chuckle as Genji lays happily on Zenyatta’s chest.

 

A moment of soothing silence falls between them where the two simply peacefully gaze at each other. Zenyatta hums once more as he appreciates the tranquil expression that forms on Genji’s face as the monk gently rubs the cyborg’s back again, Genji contentedly stretching into the touch like a pleased cat, his eyes falling closed to enjoy the contact.

 

They stay in a comfortable quiet like that, under the covers. Snow continues to drift into inside the room from the open window.

 

Genji is the first to break the silence, “Should we not be getting up?” he says, but does not open his eyes.

 

“Hm. Perhaps.” Zenyatta answers. But does not stop rubbing Genji’s back, or make a move to actually get up.

 

Silence once more befalls upon them. A chime of a bell can be heard from the outside, the soft and distant hum of chanting monks carry on the wind, the tune hauntingly serene.

 

Genji opens his eyes, “...Are we not going to be late if stay like this, master?”

 

“Time is an illusion, Genji.”

  
  
Genji fixes Zenyatta with an incredulous look, Zenyatta finds it positively endearing, “And I suppose time was also an illusion when you scolded me for being late for meditation earlier this month?”

 

“I did not _scold_ you, Genji, I was merely reminding you that were late for a time _you_ had suggested for mediation,” Zenyatta answers, pleasantly amused at Genji’s pout (not that Genji would admit he was pouting), “And yes, time was illusion back then as well.”

 

Genji rolls his eyes, but not out of annoyance, “Of course it was. You’re a terrible teacher.”

  
  
Zenyatta scoffs, bringing a hand to his chest in acted insult, “First you call me a cheater, now a terrible teacher, Genji? Do you find enjoyment out of tormenting me with such callous insults?”

 

“What sort of teacher snuggles with his student and purposely ignores his duties as both a teacher and monk in favour of doing so?” Genji teases, “a terrible one, that’s what.” The cyborg finishes the statement by bringing his hand upwards to lightly tap Zenyatta’s face plate for emphasis, Zenyatta sighs in protest.

 

“My _deepest_ apologies then,” Zenyatta says, rolling to his side away from Genji and extracting his hands from his student in doing so. Genji gives out a small mewl in disapproval of having the contact removed as Zenyatta has them both be separated, contact severed.

 

“You’re free to go, my sparrow. Spread your wings and fly away.” Zenyatta declares smugly, taking delight once more in Genji’s returning pout. The monk lifts his hands and motions to the door of the room to bring more prominence to Genji’s newfound freedom.

 

Genji fixes Zenyatta with a glare of disfavour, one that holds no malice as he continues to pout. A moment passes between them to see who cracks first, before Genji sighs and begrudgingly shuffles closer to Zenyatta under the blankets, wrapping his arms around the monk tightly as he presses his face into Zenyatta’s chest. The cyborg mutters something unintelligible under his breath as he snuggles closely to his lover.

 

Zenyatta lets out a soft snicker, “Hmm. I thought you said I was a cheater for first trapping you within this snare of blankets and then terrible for continuing to hold you captive? And then I give you freedom, but you do not take it?”  
  
“You are _insufferable._ ” Genji lifts his face from the shelter of Zenyatta’s chest to fix him with dubious look, and Zenyatta takes pride in the fact there’s a twinge of red blossoming on his student’s cheeks.

 

“And you continue to hurt my pride, Genji. I’m sure I do not have to remind you to respect your elders.”

 

Genji’s glare becomes confused for just a moment, a quizzical flash that renders Genji unable to respond for a second.

 

“You’re fifteen years younger than me!” He splutters, and Zenyatta cannot help but laugh in amusement. “ _I’m_ your elder, you fool. You should be respecting me.”

 

“Of course. Again, my apologies. Would you like me to fetch you cane for your old, rickety joints?”

 

“ _Awful_ ,” Genji gives a small and light slap with with his hand on Zenyatta’s chest, his voice betraying his merriment as it is littered with small giggles, “You are a dreadful example of the Shimbali, terrorizing the elderly so.”

“Forgive me, my youth renders me ignorant. I only have so much time to enjoy it.”

  
  
“I thought time was an illusion?”

  
  
“Ah, using my own words against me. It appears the student has truly surpassed the master.”

 

“And you are truly the worst, master.” Genji snickers, laying his head neatly upon Zenyatta’s chest, his fingers lightly tracing the side of his metal plating.

 

Zenyatta hums once more, a sound Genji continues to be eternally fond of, “You have terrible taste then, falling in love with the worst.”

 

Genji smiles, sighing as Zenyatta cradles him closely, listening idly to the chirps of a pair of birds outside that accompany the soft whirring of Zenyatta’s internal fan, “Unfortunately.”

 

Zenyatta absent-mindedly fondles with the tassel that extends from Genji’s helm with one hand, the other once more rubbing the cyborg’s back.

 

“I clearly have good taste then,” The monk muses, Genji snorts in response.

 

“To fall in love with someone so sublime and gorgeous,” Zenyatta continues, his gaze to the ceiling as he continues to hold Genji, his voice soft and adopting one with a sense of wonder, as if reminiscing on a fabulous tale.

 

“Someone so _extraordinary_ ,”

 

“Zenyatta,”

 

“And magnificent-”

 

“ _Zenyatta_ ,”

 

“-and truly stunning in every way, from his handsome face and lovely personality to his dazzling rear--”

  
  
“ _Zenyatta!_ ”

 

Genji lifts his face, unable to hide the scarlet that coats his face, Zenyatta looks down at him innocently.

 

After a moment of recovery, and the slight shake of an amused exasperation, Genji speaks, “ _Sappy_ , master.” Genji says, slightly embarrassed but no less flattered and appreciative.

 

“Perhaps, but that’s because I know you love it.”

  
  
“Hmm.” Genji says, re-positioning himself slightly as he dips his head once more against Zenyatta’s chest, huddling as close as he can against Zenyatta’s body, “You know me well.”

  
  
Zenyatta wraps arms fully around Genji as the cyborg one again allows his eyelids to slip closed, a chuckle reverberates from Zenyatta’s chest, “Of course.” he says, quietly.

 

The bells outside continue to chime. Local residents of the village below the monastery stir, busy with their day. The snow continues to fall, light and gentle as a group of Shimbali monks laugh among themselves merrily as they go about their ways through the temple.

 

A small bird finds itself landing in an open window, chirping curiously and it quickly surveys the interior of the room, inquisitive if there lay any opportunity for food. The bird, a sparrow, hops on its perch to get a better view, but finds nothing of interest, and before it decides to fly further within the room, movement below startles it into flying away. The mound of colourful blankets rustling and becoming disturbed as the two beneath the cozy shelter stir slightly as they continue to ignore the world around them in favour to cuddle together a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, first time posting fic.... how nerve wracking... !  
> Anyway, i hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading!


End file.
